Coral Reef Friends
Coral Reef Friends is a spinoff made by MMB. If you want permission to add to it, ask MMB. Characters Main Overbite is a hammerhead shark, who like his name says, has an overbite. He often tries braces, but eats them. He is disliked by fish with good teeth. Sparkle is a goldfish, who is very greedy. He often gets jealous when he sees a tre friend with something he wants. Oily is a gray squid who loves to squirt ink at other characters, blocking them. His deaths mostly involve squirting himself and crashing. Sucker Is a red octopus, who is concerned about safety. He doesn't follow his own rules. he has the highest survival rate out of all the characters. Jammer is a purple jellyfish who likes to play guitar. He is bad however. Shocker is an eel, who is a bully. He loves to shock fish for no reason. Claw is a pink crab. She loves to pinch things that feel tense. This is why she massages very badly. Chuckly is a navy blue dolphin who likes to slap his face whenever a joke or pun is heard. Delicious is a peach tuna, who other characters like to taste like ice cream. Splashy is a diverman who is often hunting gold. He lives in the land, unlike most main characters. His appearance is unknown as he is only seen in his suit. Angie is an anglerfish. She is very social and loves being around others, but she doesn't have very many friends due to her appearance. Laughy is a clownfish who is a class clown. He loves to joke around, often getting into trouble Annie is an anemone. Her best friend is Laughy the Clownfish. Ray is a manta-ray, who is a Handy-Sue. He has bandaged fins, yet can swim. He has difficulty lifting and grabbing things due to his fins. Dipher is a seahorse who is very dumb. He is dating Delicious, and his pregnancy is due to the fact that father seahorses can get pregnant. Spongy is a sea sponge who can quickly regenerate lost body parts. He can also attach himself to objects, including other characters. Nighty is a sea star who is blue with yellow bumps. He is lazy and doesn't mind damage. He has a unique body shape compared to everyone else. Knick and Knack are twin mermen who like to capture CRF's and turn them into gift shop items. They gain legs when touching the land. Ready and Late are a dad and a baby. Ready is the baby, and he is a guppy. Late is a basilisk with a normal HTF shape, who is always tardy. Mate is a red marlin who is a Lumpy sue and a Russell sue. He is dressed like a pirate, is dumb, and has Lumpy's body shape. Teary is a shark with Lumpy's body shape, is smart, and is a Flippy-sue. He flips out when he is reminded of the War of the Sharks. Hingy is a clam which is a Splendid sue. He loves to save other CRF's. Doppel is a robot designed to look like a fish. Quacks is the primary antagonist of the series. he cannot swim because of his nub. At his home, he has poached coral reef friends, typically Generic Reef Friends. Puffer is a blowfish who puffs up when nervous, often leading to deaths. Sammy is a salmon who is a bit of a tomboy. She is similar to Giboy, because she is female, yet has no eyelashes. Slice is a sawfish who is similar to Lash because he has eyelashes. Surge is a surgeonfish who is very bossy and rude. He has very bad karma. Urgent is a sea urchin who always tries to do everything done, or something bad will happen. Goodevil is a yin-yang colored angelfish who is very kind, yet not so kind. Blasst is a sea bass with a motorcycle helmet who is a bit of a daredevil. He doesn't focus on his stunts, which often kills him. His name is a pun, not a typo. Dignify is a butterfly fish who is similar to Puffy. Betty and Benny are betta fish who are conjoined. Benny loves to fight to try to impress female characters (like Disco Bear-sues), but he doesn't realize that his girlfriend is part of him. Benny's deaths mostly involve getting separated from Betty, leaving Betty to get hurt and also die. Koby is a goby who likes to eat, and will flip out if he hasn't eaten in a while, excluding when he sleeps. Insider is a ghost shrimp with visible body systems. Many young fish come to him when they want to learn about the digestive system. He is also really gross. Chopper is a multi-colored mantis shrimp who is an expert of kung fu. Like real members of his species, his strikes are as powerful as bullets. His complex eyes allow him to see in various directions, making it difficult to sneak attack him. Gallery overbite.png|Overbite sparkle goldfish.png|Sparkle oily.png|Oily sucker.png|Sucker jammer jellyfish.png|Jammer shocker.png|Shocker crab claw.png|Claw chuckly.png|Chuckly delicious_tuna.png|Delicious diver.png|Splashy the diver angler.png|Angie laughy.png|Laughy annie anenome.png|Annie Ray_manta.png|Ray dipher.png|Dipher spongy.png|Spongy nighty.png|Nighty knick and knack.png|Knick and Knack mate.png|Mate teary.png|Teary Quacks mmb.png|Quacks puffer.png|Puffer Urgent.png|Urgent mantis shrimp.png|Chopper Seapig.png|Mush Background Generic Reef Friends are random characters who take on multiple personalities and aquatic species. Young GRF's are often found in schools. Coral the Merfox can be spotted in the background in some episodes. The Ten Tankers are also spotted, but they are anthropomorphic. Russell 'can be spotted sailing or fishing. 'Marlin can be seen swimming around. Chenspurr can be seen battling ninja GRF's in the background. Raymond can be seen swimming around. Fish Stick can be seen fishing with Russell. Bruiser can be seen bullying GRF's Eejit can also be seen swimming around. Mush can be seen leading troops to the end of the screen or into their base in the background. Pancake can be occasionally seen either drowning or just swimming. Episodes Theme Song The normal theme song appears, but in the middle, the camera goes underwater then continues. List Trivia *Chuckly is similar to Cheesy from Inanimate Insanity. *This series is based off MMB's interest of the aquatic world. Category:Spinoffs Category:Fan Episodes Category:Content Category:MagicMasterBilly's Content Category:Coral Reef Friends